Kill Me
by FailingDemi
Summary: “I’m your twin, your brother, made of the same blood…and you’re blinded with denial and ambition that you’re after it. But you know, Hikaru…serial killer or not, lieutenant or not, I still love you, and that love isn’t going to run cold anytime soon.” HxK


A/N: Challenge issued by me. Please check out and join SHINE at my profile, please. I'd like to have more active members. And if you're wondering of what we do there please look at my profile, where I give more information about it.

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

-:-:-:-:(I want the dashes back. ;-;)

Tp, tp, tp—

Shoes slapped against the stair steps, and a man kept pushing past the twentieth flight. A hand was grabbing at the metal railings, pulling his worn legs onto another step and so on and forth. He had a hand steadying the shiny and lethal weapon that was in his grip.

'He's definitely at the roof!' he thought to himself, as he climbed the final steps. The twenty-seven year old thrust himself towards the door that stood at the top of the stair case; his hands clambered for the knob desperately. With a shove, the door flung open, rebounding on its hinges when the door slammed into the concrete wall outside.

A strong gust of wind blew at him, and his hazel eyes narrowed slightly as he peered across the darkened roof top. His breathing was heavy, and he slowly approached the figure that sat in a long distance.

"Hah, you're here…" he said, while walking slightly closer.

The figure shifted; his dark hazel eyes swept across the concrete city beneath his feet. His caramel hair blew in the soft breeze at the height upon where he sat, and he readjusted the cap that was on his head.

He leaned backwards on the ledge and silently looked at the sky with eyes hidden by a pair of fragile shades. He smirked slightly. "…neh, Lieutenant…can't believe you chased me down all the way here," he murmured softly, before his hazel orbs slid to the side.

"Well, that's what the force expects me to do," the lieutenant replied, with an eerie smile on his face. "I just wanted to see you alone, Kaoru." He kicked the ground slightly. "If pesky policemen follow me, well…that would be completely unpleasant now would it?"

Kaoru smiled as he turned to face his own mirror image. "You just want to kill me alone, don't you, Lieutenant Hikaru?" he asked innocently as he jumped from the ledge and onto the chipped floor of the rooftop. "Do you want to see me twist and writhe in pain while you rip every muscle in my body?" Kaoru's glasses glared menacingly. "Or is it for another purpose?"

Hikaru's hands balled into fists and the hand where his gun laid waiting twitched.

"You killed almost everyone underneath my command, are you trying to get me thrown from the job?" he asked, scorn hidden beneath his words. He shot a glare at the criminal. The doppelganger snorted and then walked towards him slowly.

"Why don't you join me on my killing spree?" Kaoru asked, while raising his hands. He turned slightly and waved towards the city. "Haven't I told you that defending the city as a police is quite worthless? Why else do you think I rebelled against the police force?"

The murderer slithered onto Hikaru's shoulder causing him to stiffen. In a low purr, Kaoru murmured, "Also having you after my guts with the sole thought of killing me destroyed the relationship we had many years before." A sly hand slid underneath the lieutenant's shirt before he could grab it— "I know you still want me."

Hikaru turned rashly, flinging his twin from his shoulders. "No, I don't!" he exclaimed; sharp eyes dug into the very flesh of his own brother. Hikaru hissed slowly, his voice shaking with much hatred, "Kaoru, I'm only here to kill you, and nothing else—!"

"Sure?" said murderer asked, stepping close to him again. His fingers curled around the gun that Hikaru had in his hand, and he guided it to his chest all the while keeping his eyes locked with his twin's. The barrel pressed against his clothed skin. "Why don't you pull the trigger and kill me now?"

"That'd be too easy."

"A blow to the chest would be instant death for me, dear older brother," Kaoru huffed, a triumphant grin on his face. He carefully studied his older brother's face. "That is, unless you want me to scream in agony and pain?"

Hikaru stayed silent. His hand had gun numb, unwilling to pull the trigger and end the life of the one who killed so many. It was a part of his job. It _was_ his job: Kill Hitachiin Kaoru. "I swear, Kaoru…you're up to something," he muttered. Kaoru pried his bare hands from the gun and waggled them in the air.

"I'm not up to something, and I ain't got any sleeves, so you can't really expect me to have any tricks, now do you?" The cold skin of Kaoru's hands touched Hikaru's cheeks, and their eyes met. Cracked and chapped lips brushed against one another, and Hikaru almost dropped his gun. "What's wrong, lieutenant? Lost your cool?"

He stayed speechless, as the shades-wearing man smiled quietly.

"Ah, so you miss me, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked quietly, while pushing himself onto the older twin. Hikaru took a small step backwards. He peered right through the golden orbs that belonged to the man in front of him. "I kind of missed you too."

"Kind of…? You _kind of_ missed me?"

Once again, something covered his mouth—this time more forcibly. The hands that were on his face slid to the back of his head, weaving into the strands of light-brown. A tongue flickered across Hikaru's clamped lips teasingly, tauntingly, and almost _needing_.

The grip on the gun tightened and he swiftly pressed the barrel against the mass of identical hair, his other hand pushed the identical man off of him.

"Don't dare," Hikaru growled threateningly, as he wiped his moist lips with the back of his hand. "We're too different to be doing this. We're on different sides, I'm supposed to kill you, not love you."

"Which is why it's forbidden," the other countered smoothly. Hikaru's breathing hitched when the murderer laced his hands around his neck. "Our incest was already taboo, and now you're a lieutenant and I'm a wanted serial killer, we're seriously taboo."

"This is all a thrill to you isn't it?" Hikaru asked, clicking the gun slightly.

"It always has been. But seriously, are you gonna let our clashing positions change our destiny?"

"…Oh god please, shut up," Hikaru backfired. "I hate it when you tweak up the dramatics."

"But dramatic times calls for dramatic measures," he said while winking at the older man. Hikaru really wondered if his twin was conscious of the gun that was pressing painfully against the back of his head.

"Back off, Kaoru," he warned. Kaoru closed his eyes quietly and stepped back submissively. The older twin looked at him questionably, wondering what the twin's motives were. Kaoru opened his arms invitingly and smiled.

"I'm here at a good shooting range…" Kaoru said with a con smile spread over his lips. "Kill me, why don't ya?"

Hikaru stood still, staring at his brother. It was that easy? He was expecting Kaoru to take out his gun and fight for his life with a mad shoot out. But there he was: his hands far from the gun holster on his hip, and his chest open for easy aiming.

If he shot him, Hikaru could have his brother out of the way. The serial killings would end. The murderer would be dead and not prove to be a threat to be anyone.

His finger pulled the trigger—

_BANG_

Kaoru's eyes jerked open. And the dying gunshot was covered by the sound of the city below. Hikaru lowered his gun slightly. Several short strands of hair flew from Kaoru's head and he stared at Hikaru in curiosity.

"Why…?"

Hikaru withdrew the gun from Kaoru's line of vision and he sighed, while muttering spitefully, "I don't know why I can't kill you…not yet anyways…"

"I guess you don't really understand yet," his twin said quietly. He looked off to the side and crossed his arms. "I'm your twin, your brother, made of the same blood…and you're blinded with denial and ambition that you're after it. But you know, Hikaru…Serial killer or not, lieutenant or not, I still love you, and that love isn't going to run cold anytime soon."

The other stabbed his gun back into its holster and he looked away. Crudely and rashly, Hikaru grumbled, "You're so sappy, it disgusts me."

Kaoru smiled patiently and he walked to his twin who was stubbornly glaring at the floor. The twin gave a chaste kiss on Hikaru's forehead before murmuring, "If I wasn't sappy, I wouldn't be able to see my cute twin blush, now would I?"

A streak of red burned on his face. "S-Shut up, or I'll really—MMF!!"

Kaoru pulled away from the lip lock. "Yeah, try, you don't have the guts, Hikaru," he sniggered as he walked past him. "You're just in denial, idiot."

"Kaoru! I swear I'll—"

He waved his hand and left Hikaru with the statement: "When you're ready to actually _shoot_ me, then call for me, 'cus I'm always near." He pointed to an ear. "I'll always hear the melodious sound of your voice."

"Stop being so—"

"And can you stop forgetting to lock your door? I swear, _anyone_ can just walk in and murder the great Lieutenant Hikaru," Kaoru huffed as he disappeared down the staircase.

Hikaru blinked.

'…say what?'

-:-:-:-:-:(I WUN DASHES, DAMMIT!)

A/N: Anyhoos. This is a challenge for a Genre and Title challenge, where I have to do a certain challenge as well use the title given. Please check out the forum by going to my profile!

Also drop a reveiw, please.

--Until next time,

--Demi-kun.


End file.
